1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display which enables the optimal display.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the studies concerning liquid crystals have advanced, and liquid crystals have been developed as an image display medium for television by making use of the characteristics of liquid crystal. In particular, liquid crystal displays are expected for portable television or large-screen television because the thickness of screen can be reduced, and partially have been put on the market.
However, the liquid crystal display has several problems inherent to the properties of liquid crystal. One problem is that it has the non-uniform orientation on the edge of screen.
This non-uniform orientation on the edge of screen is considered due to the fact that pixels on the edge of screen lack adjacent pixel electrodes, producing a step in the pixel electrode substrate, which step may influence the orientation of liquid crystal.
Also, even if this step is relieved, the liquid crystal pixels other than the pixels on the edge of screen, which can take arbitrary orientations, may be influenced by the drive voltage of pixel electrodes on the edge of screen, thereby having effects on a portion of the liquid crystal corresponding to the pixel electrodes on the edge, causing indistinct display thereon.